


Old Friend

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [19]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Gen, Magic Revealed, Murder, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: "This duel is going to change everything. It will decide the rest of our plans." Dalinar said to himself, hands folded behind his back."Let's just hope he comes out alive. Sadeas is unforgiving." Elhokar said, looking at his cousin furiously locking blades with Sadeas."I know."
Relationships: Kaladin & Adolin Kholin, Kaladin & Dalinar Kholin, Kaladin & Elhokar Kholin, Kaladin & Navani Kholin, Kaladin & Renarin Kholin, Shallan Davar & Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Old Friend

Kaladin stared at Windrunner. 

Long, sinuous, with a clear blue blade and engravings that resembled glyphs depicting the collision of highstorms. 

He couldn’t hold it anymore, due to the screams. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of them. 

Screams audible in your mind every time you held a Shardblade? It was practically unheard of, and Kaladin was unsure if he was going mad or if he was just imagining it.

….Which meant he was going mad either way. 

Fine. If he was going mad, at least he'd do his best to bring down Sadeas with him. 

He wasn't letting Sadeas out alive. 

An idea popped into his head as he looked outside the window of his keep, noticing a familiar captain. 

* * *

“You want...me to spar with you. Right now?” Adolin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Kaladin initially hadn’t thought of this plan at first, but he had seen Adolin laughing with his men on the way and figured... 

If anyone was a good opponent to practice their skills with, it would be Adolin Speardancer. 

“While you’re using a _Shardblade_?” Adolin asked, clearly skeptical. 

Kaladin nodded, feeling idiotic. "Well, yes. But I promise not to cut you up with it." 

Adolin snorted, grin friendly. “Oh come on. I’m always up for a dueling bout, any time of the day and to be honest, it would be good practice. Preferably for a bout that I’m not going to be in my bed for.” Adolin said, grin cheekier. 

Kaladin blinked before the joke hit him, making him blush slightly. “Oh storms, you’re terrible.” He said, smiling despite himself. 

“I know.” Adolin said, eyes bright. 

* * *

“So...you’re going to fight me with your spear?” Kaladin asked skeptically. 

Somehow, Adolin had gotten into his head that the chasms were the best place to train, not that Kaladin disagreed. 

"You said you wanted a bout. I'd like to use practice this against an actual Shardbearer in case someone tries to attack you or your family with one." Adolin said, shrugging.

Kaladin nodded. "Smart. All right then, Speardancer. How about it?"

Adolin smirked slightly. "Ready when you are."

Though, Kaladin thought dryly, with the way Windrunner was behaving, a dim witted dishwasher could best him in a duel, and if that was the case, Adolin would certainly destroy him. 

Kaladin held out his hand, willing for at least a piece of his sanity to be intact by the time he was done. 

_One heartbeat._

Adolin was tossing his spear everywhere he could, eyes narrowed and focused. 

_Four heartbeats._

He could feel sweat run down his back. 

_Five heartbeats._

Adolin’s eyes didn’t leave his. 

_Six heartbeats._

_Anytime, now, Windrunner..._

_Seven heartbeats._

_Eight heartbeats._

_Nine._

_**Ten**. _

Windrunner fell into his hand, and the screams went off in his head, while it was everything Kaladin could do not to fall to his knees in agony. 

Kaladin grit his jaw, breathing heavily, and with superhuman effort, managed to stand. 

Adolin rushed forward, and Kaladin stepped to the side, blinking in surprise at the speed and grace Adolin had shot forward with. 

He then gripped Windrunner with two hands, biting on his tongue as he shoved his foot forward. Adolin turned and jumped at a stone in the wall, foot on it for all of two seconds before he launched himself at Kaladin. 

Kaladin blocked Adolin’s blow with a pained grunt and found his right foot sliding backwards before Adolin spun backwards, spear in hand as he crouched, watching the other’s movement 

_This was going to be harder than I thought_ , Kaladin thought in annoyance, the screams still going off in his head. 

His head started aching but it was far more pleasant than getting stabbed in the abdomen, so he took it for the blessing it wasn’t. 

“Well, princeling, got to say, you’re a little less aggressive tonight.” Adolin said, but his tone was serious. 

Kaladin snorted. “Wouldn’t want to cut up that poor spear in half.” He said, breathing heavily due to the strain from not focusing on the screams. 

Adolin smirked. “Oh, it’s _on_ , princeling.” He then slid past Kaladin on his heels, the latter turning in surprise as Adolin’s spear clashed with Windrunner. 

And if Kaladin hadn’t been exhausted, he would have noticed that the spear was glowing with wisps of Stormlight and that said spear managed to slide off his Shardblade. As it was, he didn't really notice the oddity of a simple spear having survived after touching a Shardblade. 

_Focus. Where is he aiming for?_ Kaladin thought forcefully, and to his relief, his mental voice helped him drown the screams. 

A little, but it was a step. 

Adolin’s leg shot forward to his knee but Kaladin was faster, stepping back and making sure that the Shardblade didn’t touch the other as it sliced through the air, stopping before a surprised captain. 

He's waiting, that last landing should have messed up his joints. Somehow, he's still standing, Kaladin thought with a frown, biting on his lip to stop himself from the screams in his head. 

_He's not getting tired at all. So, first thing I got to do…_

Kaladin held his sword, getting into Smokestance. 

_Is slow him down. Best thing for that is Smokestance, because I have to keep moving._

And so he did, whirling around and spinning to get a strike at Adolin (though not literally- he was sure Bridge Four would demand his father to have his head on a pike should that happen) but Adolin was proving a wily opponent, jumping up on the rocks should there be one enough to support his feet and sometimes…sliding away. 

Literally. It was _maddening._

Kaladin quickly swiped out a side knife from his pocket so as to not accidentally hit Adolin with his Shardblade, and thrust forward at the spear headed for his way, finally feeling satisfied as Adolin swung backwards, surprised. 

_Thrust forward, jump back, duck, slice, parry, jump! Thrust, jump, parry, slice, block_! Kaladin shouted in his head, drowning out the screams with a little more success, quickly responding to Adolin's advances. 

_Thrust!_

Adolin spun his spear backwards, jumping back and getting on the defensive. 

_Swing!_

_I've got him now,_ Kaladin thought with a wild satisfaction, grinning as Adolin ducked with a surprised yell and swung forward. 

_Strike!_

Adolin pushed himself backwards, against the wall, narrowly missing the strike that came for him before spinning away most maddeningly. 

Kaladin growled with frustration, the sound of which made Adolin laugh. 

“You'll have to try harder than that, Kholin!” Adolin called, tauntingly, standing a safe distance away with an infuriating smile. 

_Advance!_

Adolin intercepted it, before running forward and somersaulting himself away from Kaladin's attack, once again to the back of him. 

_Slice up, in front!_

Kaladin kept the dagger forward as he did so, while Adolin kept his spear on the defensive. 

_Swing!_

Adolin however, dodged it by jumping to the side, and Kaladin narrowed his eyes before realizing something. 

Twenty minutes into their spar, and only was now Adolin panting for breath. 

_He's good_ , Kaladin thought to himself, breathing out a little. 

_Think of something, think of something, think of something!_

Adolin then shot forward, spear on the offensive before spinning it downward on Kaladin. 

_Jump!_

Kaladin jumped backwards, panting. 

And Adolin advanced closer, allowing Kaladin to see an opportunity for an opening. 

_Strike!_

With a loud shout of exertion, Kaladin swung his side knife close to Adolin's neck, effectively ending their spar. 

Kaladin froze, before registering the screams once more. 

Now, he realized with widened eyes, that the screams were far more distant than they had been at first. 

Oh, they still continued. 

Kaladin still felt the pain. 

The tears were still ready to spill out from his eyes, at the pain, for the person screaming. 

But now... _now_ , Kaladin felt, he could do something. 

And then Adolin grabbed his side knife and put it close to Kaladin's neck with a grin. 

“You couldn’t let me have this one, could you?” Kaladin asked dryly, dismissing Windrunner. 

“Absolutely not.” Adolin said, blue eyes dancing. 

“Well, that went well.” Kaladin said, leaning against the wall, exhaling. 

“For me, perhaps.” Adolin said, grinning when Kaladin gave him a dry stare. 

His blood was thrumming in him and suddenly Kaladin felt, he’d have to spar a few more times if he was going to get this down. 

Besides, the chance of sparring with a talented opponent such as Adolin only came once every highstorm....and if Kaladin was honest, he had enjoyed it in a way he hadn’t anticipated. 

“You tired or do you want to go for another round?” Kaladin asked, standing a little straighter. 

Adolin blinked, obviously surprised, but then smirked. “Won’t mind if I do.” 

Kaladin blinked before smiling slightly. “All right then.” 

* * *

"That was fun, but I need to sleep and so do you. You only just got out of the surgical ward, you know." Adolin said, yawning after their seventh bout.

Kaladin couldn't argue. "Yeah." He said, yawning himself. 

"Do try to kill Sadeas tomorrow, Bridge Four'll hold a party." Adolin said, grinning. 

Kaladin opened his mouth to protest that no one should celebrate anyone's death, even if said anyone was Sadeas, but then he just yawned again. 

"Don't worry, it's at a private establishment- Highprince Dalinar won't find us. In fact, you're not supposed to be there either." Adolin said, chuckling. 

Kaladin just shook his head. "I won't come, even if invited, even if I know Sadeas is an eel. It won't do for morale and the army if a highprince's death is celebrated." He said, dryly, unable to muster any strength to lecture the storming man. 

Adolin winked. "That's why it's away from the warcamps. So try to win."

Kaladin snorted, unable to resist Adolin's friendly approach. "Well, wouldn't want to spoil another party." 

Adolin laughed, clapping the other's shoulder. "No. You wouldn't. So, good luck." 

"Thanks." Kaladin said, smiling slightly. 

* * *

* * *

Dalinar was the first person Kaladin saw, on his way to the arena. 

It was strangely fitting. 

Dalinar looked awkward and Kaladin couldn't blame him. 

"Father." Kaladin said, nodding. 

"Good luck, son." Dalinar said genuinely, clapping a hand on Kaladin's shoulder. 

Kaladin didn't flinch- which was a testimony to how much their relationship had improved over the years following Gavilar's death. He smiled slightly and nodded again. 

"Do you regret it? Your friendship having come to this?" Kaladin asked, suddenly. 

He didn't know why he asked, but this was the first question he had asked Dalinar out of simple, pure curiosity on a personal level and...he felt that Dalinar would give him an answer now. At least. 

Dalinar froze, before his eyes filled with nostalgia and sorrow. He bowed his head slightly, sighing. "I do. But I would prefer my mind not having to worry about any upcoming betrayal of his. I have too much to think about, as it is." 

Kaladin's eyes flickered away, before he clasped his father's hand, the one on his shoulder. "Thank you, Father." 

Dalinar smiled slightly. "Of course." 

* * *

The next, was Renarin. 

"Hello." Renarin said, smiling up at Kaladin from his seat on the couch in his room. 

Kaladin grinned. "Well, look who it is. Thought your books were more important than me?"

Renarin pretended to look contemplative before smiling again. "Not really." 

Kaladin chuckled, sitting next to his brother and patting his back. "Well, here I am. Off to kill someone in a glorified manner." 

Renarin nodded. "But at least you'll do something useful." 

"No, I'm just straight up murdering someone. But I get what you mean...we won't have to be scared again of Sadeas pulling something like the Tower, right?"

Renarin nodded again, fiddling with his box. "Yeah." He said, softly. 

Kaladin wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. Renarin wasn't really affectionate and neither was Kaladin, but he figured he could spare some affection for his little brother, because if strong, gentle Renarin didn't deserve affection, who did?

"You'll be doing something useful too, or at least what _you_ think is useful, some day sooner or later. Keep fighting till then." Kaladin said, quietly. 

Kaladin would rather Renarin go off to the ardentia where he would be safe but if the way Renarin's voice tightened at the mention of the ardentia and their late night talks were any indication...

Fine. If Renarin wanted to fight, who was Kaladin to say no? Ultimately at the end of the day, Renarin was his own person and whatever he wanted to do with his life was his right. Even if it gutted Kaladin. 

And yet...if _Kaladin_ had the choice to choose between something else like the ardentia or being a surgeon or whatever in storms was out there for an educated man and being a soldier, he would choose being a soldier. 

So, really, he couldn't fault Renarin for his decision. 

Renarin smiled up at him, genuine and tremulous. "Thank you. You're...you're the only one who helped me. So thank you." 

Kaladin ruffled his hair. "What are big brothers for? I may not stop worrying, but I can understand how you feel." 

"Come back alive. Please." Renarin said and Kaladin inhaled, nodding. 

"Of course." 

"You got Mother's chain?"

Kaladin swiped it out of his pocket, watching it glint in the sunlight. 

"Burned a glyphward?"

Kaladin took out a burnt piece of a glyphward. 

"Looked up?"

Kaladin snorted. "As if I'd pass _that_ up."

Duelists had their own quirks, and surprisingly enough, Kaladin wasn't an exception. His quirk consisted of him jogging up to the highest point of a building possible and feeling the wind rush past him, just after he woke up so he wouldn't be late for the duel. 

Kaladin had no idea how, but he felt one with the wind, one with the skies. They called out to him in a friendly way, as a form of kinship, and no matter how ridiculous it sounded to himself, it hadn't sounded ridiculous when saying it to Renarin, and that was why he still continued with the tradition. 

"You would, technically speaking." Renarin said, and Kaladin snickered at the joke. 

"Yeah...if I passed up looking up, then everything would just....go up, right?"

Renarin let out an exhale of amusement. "Good luck, brother."

"Thank you, Renarin."

* * *

Navani was grim faced as she burnt five glyphs, and Kaladin didn't dare speak a word. 

Navani Kholin was terrifying at moments like this, and Kaladin, being a man of war, had to admit defeat in moments like these. 

Kaladin squinted at the glyphs once more, feeling _something_ , fear, anxiety, trickle down his back. 

"Listen to me, Kaladin Kholin." Navani said, her voice fierce as she faced him. 

"Get out of this duel alive and not crippled. Win, yes. But come back alive. You hear me, young man? Don't you _dare_ come back as a corpse!" 

Kaladin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Mashala, you say that as if I actually have any control over-" 

Navani narrowed her eyes, two shards of violet steel. 

Kaladin wisely shut his mouth. "I'll...come back alive. And win the duel." 

Navani nodded, her eyes softening. "Child, please come back safe. I will not lose you, storm the Almighty." 

Kaladin finally chuckled, the tension in him alleviating slightly. 

Amazing, what a couple of late night talks on scholarly works could do to mend a relationship, he thought absently. 

"Mashala, that's nearly heresy." 

Navani smiled slightly, nostalgic yet sorrowful. 

"I know. Be safe, Kaladin." 

"I will, Mashala." 

* * *

Surprisingly, Elhokar was next. 

"Hello." Elhokar said, looking surprisingly uncertain. 

Kaladin blinked. "Umm...hello to you too?'

Elhokar fidgeted before biting on his lip in a way reminiscent of Jasnah, Kaladin thought with a slight pang, and then started to speak. "I thought of wishing you good luck. As a cousin. So, good luck." 

Kaladin rubbed the back of his neck. "Um. Thank you." 

Elhokar smiled slightly. "Well, we should have talked more as children. To save ourselves the awkwardness of this, right?"

Kaladin wondered if he was dreaming; Elhokar being self aware was about as likely as his father hugging him. But, then again, if it wasn't in fact, fantasy, then Kaladin should probably start believing in the Almighty for real. 

Or maybe, he should just start giving Elhokar more credit, he thought, a little guiltily. 

"Yeah, we should have. Most we ever did was argue and argue." Kaladin said, smiling slightly in return. 

Elhokar chuckled, eyes wistful and filled with remembrance. "True. I know you'll win, cousin. Do come back unscathed." 

"I'll do my best." Kaladin said sincerely. 

Elhokar nodded, before leaving. 

* * *

Seeing Shallan next was refreshing. 

Kaladin liked Shallan- she was smart in a way most women weren't, actually possessed a sense of humor and was genuine. Sure, she behaved a little too weirdly, but it was a good weird. 

"Hey." Kaladin said, and Shallan looked up from something she was scribbling before smiling widely at him. 

She did look pretty in a way he hadn't noticed before, when they had first met. Her smile showed all of her freckles, and storms, was it endearing. Today, she was wearing a violet havah with gold embroidery. 

"Hey there! Well, I thought of burning a glyph for you, you know for good luck- just wait a second!" Shallan said, her energy making Kaladin chuckle a little as she then hurriedly burnt the glyphward. 

"Thank you, Shallan. What's this glyph for?" Kaladin asked, leaning against the wall on his side. 

Shallan chuckled, blushing a little. "Well, it's a glyph praying for your safe return." She said, looking a little shy. 

Kaladin found himself smiling wider. "Thank you, Shallan, again. It means a lot to me." He said quietly, wanting her to know, that he'd be back, and they could...they could well, be a little more romantic, because now, he wasn't sure if he could muster up the courage to do so. 

Luckily, it seemed that Shallan was romantic enough for both of them, he thought with a surprised blush as she kissed his cheek.

"That too far?" Shallan asked, voice still endearingly shy, and Kaladin shook his head, feeling something well up in him. 

"Not at all. It feels nice. And I don't bite, not unless you ask for it." 

Kaladin was surprised at himself- jokes like _that_ were more of _Adolin's_ job, not his. Seems like that the storming captain managed to rub off on him a lot more than he had thought. 

But it was worth it, he thought as his smile turned into a wicked smirk while Shallan blushed furiously and swatted his arm. 

"Save that for _after_ the duel, mister." Shallan said petulantly, folding her arms, though her eyes danced. 

Kaladin smirked wider and kissed her forehead, cradling the back of her head gently with one hand. "Will do." 

What would the others say if they caught him, Kaladin Kholin, being lovey-dovey? Adolin would probably die laughing. And Renarin would just try to hang it over him for well, posterity, but oh, to _storms_ with them. It didn't really matter- Shallan was worth being lovey-dovey with, anyway. 

"Promise?" Shallan asked mischievously. 

Kaladin tilted his head back, smirk still on his face before laughing slightly. "Definitely." 

"Good luck, Kaladin." Shallan whispered, blue eyes shining with faith. 

* * *

The last to wish him luck, was Adolin Speardancer. 

"Ho, princeling!" Adolin called with a grin, leaning against the wall in a rather casual fashion, one arm above his head and against the wall while his other elbow was on the wall. 

"Insubordination." Kaladin said dryly, grinning slightly. 

"Ha, but I won't get arrested for it, least of all by being insubordinate to you. Anyhow, good luck!" Adolin said, tossing him a sphere. 

Kaladin caught it, surprised. "Really?"

Adolin's eyes twinkled. "Well, you high and mighty lighteyes," Kaladin couldn't resist a snort. Man wasn't exactly wrong about _that_. "-may look down on spheres, but I find them true to the faith people have about their luck. Have one, unless you think that big Shardplate can't handle a tiny sphere."

Kaladin gave him a look, smiling slightly to himself as he tossed the sphere inside the pockets of his breeches. "Thank you, Adolin. I have to say, you take way too much advantage of me for your own good," he joked. 

Adolin smirked. "Well, I don't hear you complaining."

"Do you not hear me complaining right now?" Kaladin deadpanned, smiling slightly himself, and Adolin laughed, giving him a thumbs up. 

Kaladin nodded in respect before leaving to the arena. 

* * *

"Brightlords and brightladies, darkeyes and soldiers! To all who are gathered here, welcome!"

Kaladin winced, wanting to dive right into the sand and not come out, because of the stares headed for him at Elhokar's proclamation. 

He grit his jaw, eyes resolutely ahead for his opponent. 

And there he was. Torol Sadeas, standing before him in gold-painted Shardplate. 

Kaladin bit on his lip, quelling the feeling of blood thirst inside him as he usually did so. 

"I'm not doing anything honorable here. I'm doing what has to be done, the only right that can be done here, at this crossroads. For my family." Kaladin whispered to himself, closing his eyes, and he felt the blood thirst dissipate, replaced by a feeling of steady determination. 

He felt approval? Somewhere, but he was sure he had only imagined it. 

"We are gathered here, to witness a duel unlike never before-"

Technically, Sadeas stood where he, Kaladin stood here right now. Facing against an opponent of the throne. 

_Do you know, Sadeas, that you've become the very thing you fought against?_ Kaladin wondered briefly, swallowing. 

"Prince Kaladin Kholin, has rightly earned the Right of Challenge, and as he requested, he is now, to face off against Highprince Torol Sadeas, for the offenses weighed against his family! Duelists, bow!"

Kaladin bowed, willing himself and remembering himself to treat this as a duel. A battle of wits, but for survival. 

"The duel, will begin!"

And Kaladin charged, the wind running past him and singing with his soul. 

* * *

Adolin was watching from the stands, watching the duel intently. 

Kaladin and Sadeas locked Shardblades, and that went on, before Sadeas saw fit to strike Kaladin's shoulder plate. 

_That's going to hurt,_ Adolin thought with a wince. 

The first strike went to Sadeas already? 

But it seemed that Kaladin wasn't about to waste time to think of defense because he then stood in Stonestance, and Adolin widened his eyes. 

Kaladin held out his Shardblade in front of him, tip pointed towards Sadeas' face guard, and then jumped up to create distance before lifting the blade behind his head and swung diagonally downwards, managing a hit towards the upper left of Sadeas' chest plate before the man parried the strike. 

Adolin whooped loudly, not alone in this as many people cheered loudly, before grinning back at the rest of Bridge Four. "Come on, guys! That's the man who sold our lives to Damnation!" 

Rock laughed loudly. "This thing, very true!"

Renarin chuckled nervously but his face was alight with excitement. Moash chuckled while Lopen grinned. Teft, Sigzil and Drehy however, were looking at Kaladin's stances with a tinge of fear. 

"Yeah, so let's scream our lungs out to Damnation itself!" Adolin shouted, grinning wildly, punching the air with a jump. 

Bridge Four cheered loudly and even Maya laughed. 

"You don't think this is wrong?" Adolin asked her quietly, as she sat on his shoulder. 

"He is evil. Wrong. This, what your friend is doing out there, is right." Maya said determinedly, and Adolin smiled. 

"Glad to see you think so." 

* * *

Kaladin panted, setting on focusing on his breathing. Sadeas had damaged the shoulder plate a lot worse than Kaladin had planned for. There was a gash on his shoulder from where the Shardplate had cracked and it now started bleeding. 

_I'll need to focus on blocking his blows then, tire him out, just like I did with Adolin._ Kaladin thought forcefully, even amidst the screaming. 

The screaming was less pronounced today, whatever the reason, and Kaladin took it for the blessing that it was. 

_Flamestance,_ Kaladin recognized from Sadeas' position. 

_Fine, Windstance won't work._ _Vinestance then._

It was admittedly Kaladin's worst stance- his best was Flamestance, unfortunately. But he'd make do with what he got. 

Kaladin raised Windrunner up front at an angle, parrying Sadeas' aggressive blows before sensing an opening, just before Sadeas swung his Blade to the right.

 _There!_ Kaladin thought, before lunging at Sadeas with Windrunner, only that it ended up in the tip of Windrunner striking Sadeas' shoulder plate, causing the man to grunt in frustration. 

Kaladin then ducked and spun to the right, trying not to fall down and succeeded in doing so before raising Windrunner overhead and bringing it down on Sadeas. 

Sadeas fumbled at Kaladin's block, before regaining his balance with an admirable quickness, and parried Kaladin's blow. 

"You duel well, young one. But I'm afraid this is your last duel." Sadeas whispered, voice cold. 

"Mine or yours?" Kaladin retorted, before stepping back along with Windrunner and striking Sadeas' right arm, cracking the Plate over there. 

Kaladin smirked to himself at the growl Sadeas let out. 

"Seems like it'll be yours then!" Kaladin snarled out, locking Blades with Sadeas once more. 

The screams didn't stop. 

* * *

"This duel is going to change everything. It will decide the rest of our plans. And the future of Alethkar." Dalinar said to himself, hands folded behind his back. 

"Let's just hope he comes out alive. Sadeas is unforgiving." Elhokar said, looking at his cousin furiously locking blades with Sadeas. 

"I know." 

"If he doesn't, I plan on taking an expedition to Damnation itself." Navani growled out, making Dalinar and Elhokar wince. 

* * *

Just as they pushed, ground their Blades against each other, Kaladin felt his grip on Windrunner slipping, before realizing that Sadeas had pulled his Blade away, and held it in a two handed grip once more before blowing Kaladin's left shoulder plate with a particularly strong blow. 

Kaladin let out a pained cry, stumbling backwards as it cracked again, the shards of which pierced into his skin deeply. 

"Storms, storms, storms, storms." Kaladin muttered to himself as he lost his footing and slipped backwards. 

Sadeas raised his Blade, overhead once more and brought it down on Kaladin's helm, breaking it mercilessly. 

Kaladin gasped, falling to the side before feeling the cracks widen and completely shatter, feeling the wind whistle past his face. 

"Stormwinds." Kaladin whispered, very eloquently as he got up. 

* * *

Adolin gripped the side of the wall he was leaning on tightly, jaw clenched. 

"The princeling had this in the bag, what happened?" Adolin whispered, panicked as Kaladin's clearly pale face showed strain, the young prince blocking Sadeas' furious blows. 

Sigzil licked his lips. "I think it's due to Sadeas' experience. Prince Kaladin may be skilled, overwhelmingly so, but Sadeas has faced opponents like Kaladin before." 

"He's using Windstance? Not good." Adolin muttered, as Sadeas' Blade swept around the air powerfully, striking Kaladin's Blade repeatedly. 

Renarin swallowed, eyes wide as he started trembling. Adolin noticed this and inhaled, before patting Renarin's back. 

"Hey, that's your brother. This has got to be a setback." Adolin said gently, making Renarin smile, even as his face paled. 

"Yeah. I know." 

* * *

Dalinar licked his lips, swallowing audibly when Sadeas struck Kaladin's knee plates. 

Kaladin buckled and fell over, but raising his Shardblade just in time to avoid the blow that would have eventually killed him and storms, Dalinar couldn't watch. 

He inhaled, eyes suddenly aching. 

"Come on, cousin!" Elhokar growled under his breath, while Dalinar just put a hand to his head, his heart beating faster than it had in ages. 

"Almighty above, please." Dalinar whispered, praying for the first time in a long time. 

Kaladin strained, as he got up, pushing Sadeas' Blade, _Oathbringer,_ Dalinar thought with a pang, his son shakily getting up on his feet.

Storms, Dalinar thought with a swallow, it seemed that the only thing he ever did was hurt Kaladin.

It was ridiculous, because Oathbringer didn't belong to him. But he had given it to Sadeas, Torol, and it was his act that was hurting his son now, wasn't it?

It was always his acts that hurt Kaladin, and Dalinar bowed his head low. 

* * *

Shallan's heart was ready to leap out any second. What _was_ Kaladin doing? 

"This is just a minor setback, right? Kaladin should be able to win this." Shallan whispered to herself, hands shaking badly. 

He had survived against four Shardbearers, Kaladin would survive this, she thought to herself, closing her eyes. 

Just then Kaladin screamed, a sound so feral that Shallan froze, blood roaring in her ears, and she watched with quickly opened and wide eyes, as his Blade struck strongly against the side of Sadeas' chest plate, the side completely broken now. 

The crowd shouted, cheering for Kaladin, and Shallan got up, screaming as well as she cupped the sides of her mouth. 

* * *

"Storms. He's fighting like a monster out there." Teft breathed out, as Kaladin now completely got over his weakness and was assaulting Sadeas' Blade, which was only weakly held at best. 

"Yeah!" Adolin whooped, making Teft smile slightly.

"Was the prince screaming inside that helm this whole time or...?" Moash asked, blinking. Rock laughed.

"Nothing wrong with screaming! Gets the heart pounding, you see." Rock said, thumping his chest with a closed fist, and Renarin chuckled.

"Yeah. It does." Renarin said, making Rock grin wider. 

"The Horneater is right on that one. Whoo!" Lopen screamed at the end, jumping around like a madman. 

* * *

Kaladin inhaled, something calling out to him. 

Sadeas was now definitely exhausted, and Kaladin grit his jaw, assuming Windstance, placing his feet apart as he prepared for it. 

With another inhale, Kaladin brought Windrunner overhead, and broke Sadeas' helm in one sweeping blow, making the older stumble. 

Sadeas' face was red, and sweat streaked down the sides of his face, as he panted heavily. 

"Do it, then." Sadeas whispered and Kaladin nodded, swallowing. 

"You're going to let me do it to you. Just like that?" Kaladin asked in a breathy voice, taking huge gulps of air with each word. He narrowed his eyes, even as his arms screamed in pain with the way he was holding Windrunner overhead. 

The crowd had fallen silent. 

Sadeas smiled, and it was genuine. Bitter, but genuine all the same. "I know when I'm beaten at my own game, Kaladin. Go ahead. Do it." 

Kaladin exhaled, feeling his Plate sag with the movement. "All right." 

* * *

Torol knew when he was beaten at his own game. 

_You played the game well, didn't you, old friend? You finally learned it._

He knew when he was seeing things. 

The wisps of Light that Kaladin Kholin inhaled was not one of them, and he knew, that this one would cut him down in the end either way. 

Torol couldn't explain it, but he knew, somehow. 

This was what he had done to Yenev, hadn't he? 

He was going to die, the same way that man had, and the irony was, this young man would have _his_ head on his Blade, wouldn't he?

_I'm sorry, Ialai. Continue my work for me._

At least he could die at his own request. 

He looked at Oathbringer, a Blade bought by barter, at the cost of a few storming slaves and then smiled slightly. 

_You're going back, aren't you? You always found a way to go back._

_Well then._

_Farewell, old friend._

And Torol held Oathbringer, closing his eyes.

* * *

He could understand why. Sadeas wanted the dignity of bartering for his own death. A mere illusion, yes, but a spell of honor that Kaladin could grant for his opponent. 

He did it quickly when asked later.

Sadeas held his Blade and had closed his eyes, while Kaladin raised the Blade and let it fall down swiftly, on the other man's neck, watching with a sickened sorrow as Sadeas' head rolled off his neck. 

And then Kaladin fell down.

* * *

Adolin couldn't _believe_ it. 

Torol Sadeas was dead. 

His head was somewhere and his body was somewhere, bleeding heavily, and oh, storms he was _dead_.

(The rotten smell of corpses that followed Adolin wherever he went, whether to heal or to kill, was enough proof of that.) 

And then Kaladin fell down, and Adolin's heart leapt to his mouth. 

Silence pervaded the arena for a few moments before it became too much- someone _had_ to go check if Kaladin was alive or not, so before Renarin could step in front of him, Adolin did it. 

He ran faster than he ever had at bridge runs, the wind sweeping past him as he did so, whistling mournfully. He came up to Kaladin's fallen figure, before rolling his body over and grimacing at the gashes on his shoulders and knees. 

He then blinked.

The gashes were closed. 

Which as far as Adolin, or _anyone with a functioning brain_ should know, was storming impossible. Gashes didn't just storming close on their own. They storming clotted. They didn't just _close._

Adolin rubbed his eyes, before Elhokar called out. "Captain Adolin! Has Prince Kaladin fallen?"

Adolin didn't answer, and checked Kaladin's pulse, fingers lightly tracing the lines of Kaladin's neck before widening his eyes.

Instinctively, he rummaged his hands down Kaladin's Plate, checking the pockets for a sphere before pulling it out, not caring that everyone had their eyes on him, and then gasped. 

The sphere was dun. 

"He's alive. _Son of a_...he's actually alive." Adolin whispered, Kaladin grimacing in his state of unconsciousness. 

Adolin raised Kaladin's arm, despite the morbidity of it all, because storms, the show had to come to an end.

Every highstorm had to have its end.

And this was Kaladin's own highstorm. And it had ended, at last. 

"He's alive! _Prince Kaladin is alive!_ " Adolin screamed out, and the crowd stood up in respect. 

* * *

* * *

"Thank you." Dalinar whispered to Adolin, at the surgical ward. 

Adolin had carried the unconscious Kaladin all the way from the storming arena before Dalinar had smiled at him tremulously and carried Kaladin himself, along with Kaladin's Shardblade. 

Now, the storming princeling was sleeping as peacefully as a baby, breathing in and out, while his Shardblade rested against a storming chair. 

"I just did my job." Adolin said, swallowing. 

Dalinar shook his head. "No. You did far more than what your job required of you, young man. And know this, I will try to repay it to you." He said, clapping his hand on Adolin's shoulder. 

Adolin jumped slightly before clearing his throat and nodding, wondering if it meant that Dalinar would finally take his complaint about Amaram seriously. 

Well, it _would_ be nice, to see Amaram brought to justice, but Adolin doubted it would ever happen. Too many fortunes had struck his way for _that_ fortune to occur. Either way, he'd just go on doing the best he could. 

"Uh. Thank you. Brightlord. Sir." Adolin said, and Dalinar nodded, before sending his son a fond look and leaving. 

Renarin entered, eyes so full of tears that Adolin started at seeing him. 

"Storms, Renarin, what happened to you?" Adolin asked, laughing nervously. 

" _Thank you._ " Renarin said in a shaking voice, and Adolin raised his hands in surrender.

"It was nothing, really! I just..."

But just then, oh storms, Brightlady Navani and storming King Elhokar appeared, with genuine smiles on their faces and Adolin felt like he was backed into a corner.

"Thank you, young man." Brightlady Navani said, gently. 

Adolin gulped while Renarin, the storming traitor, _laughed_ , and Elhokar shook his head. "You instinctively helped out a member of our family. We don't take that very lightly, Captain." Elhokar said, nodding in respect.

Adolin sighed, resigned but warmed all the same. 

* * *

After the outpouring of gratitude from Kaladin's family, Adolin found himself alone, sitting in a stool next to the door in case any Sadeas soldiers decided to barge in and wreak vengeance on Kaladin. 

He clasped his hands, troubled at what he had discovered. 

According to Teft, this was _exactly_ what had happened after Sadeas strung him out in a highstorm; he had fallen unconscious for a few days, the spheres that had been given to him for luck had become dun and...he became an Edgedancer. 

He looked at Kaladin's sleeping figure. The young man had bandages on his shoulders, meaning that his chest was left bare while his knees were wrapped in bandages over the breeches and there was a blanket covering him from the shoulders. His forehead was also bandaged.

Apparently the prince had hit his head hard when his helmet broke. 

Storms. 

Adolin still couldn't believe it- Sadeas, the man who had been a blight to all, had been storming beheaded. 

He was now _dead_. 

And oh, Adolin could breathe easier. 

This was enough, for him. He didn't want anything-

The door opened, revealing a frazzled Shallan Davar. Adolin stared at her- she was as beautiful as ever, and she looked tired and her eyes were red. Well...he couldn't blame her. That duel had been simply exhausting to watch. 

"Is he awake?" Shallan asked softly, and Adolin shook his head. 

"No. I'll call you when he is." Adolin said, just as quietly. 

Shallan blinked, smiling. "Thank you. Oh and um," she now looked nervous. 

"There's something I have to ask you," she continued and Adolin raised an eyebrow. 

"Well?" 

Shallan exhaled. "This may sound strange, coming from me, but...are you..." Shallan swallowed.

"Are you an Edgedancer?"

Adolin froze, his whole body colder than the unforgiving rain, at that question.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the cheesy shalladin scene. i just, my heart swells for the two of them honestly, i love these guys a lot too!!
> 
> i said changes in plot are going to be a LOT.  
> i also find it terribly funny that no one questioned the event of Shallan finding out Adolin being a Knight Radiant much earlier than in canon, LOL, you guys really know Adolin well.


End file.
